


Небытие в ночи

by TaliaNeith



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, POV First Person, ангст, драма, фанфик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaliaNeith/pseuds/TaliaNeith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тебя больше нет в моей жизни</p>
            </blockquote>





	Небытие в ночи

Кажется, время остановилось. Будто, весь мир вокруг перестал существовать. Вся вселенная сузилась до одного удара сердца, разгоняющее холодную кислоту, в которую превратилась кровь, по венам. Даже собственное существование подвергается сомнению. Настолько долго проводишь время среди своих воспоминаний, что возвращаться назад в реальность не хочется. Совсем.

Хочется остаться там, с тобой, где все так прекрасно, где мы улыбаемся и нашему счастью нет предела. Воспоминания – единственное сокровище, оставшееся от тебя. Я перебираю их, словно округлые хрупкие бусинки дорогого ожерелья. Каждая бусинка – момент моего счастья с тобой. Их так много, что думается хватит на всю жизнь, но их едва хватает скоротать бессонную ночь.

Я больше не сплю в нашей кровати. Там холодно без тебя. Раньше шелковые простыни приятно холодили кожу, горящую от твоих умелых ласк, а сейчас они словно вода зимой – оборачивают тонкой корочкой льда, заставляя дрожать от холода. И не только тело, но душу. Сердце всегда покалывает, пока не привыкну к ночной стуже.

Больно дышать. Каждый вдох отдается волной мучительной агонии. Эта пытка продолжается, как только выключается свет и окружающий мир погружается в уже ставшую родной темноту. Я теперь часами сижу на подоконнике у окна или на полу у кровати и жду.

Мне сказали, что это пройдет. Боль пройдет. Но она настолько сильная и всепоглощающая, что снедает изнутри. Она парализует, отнимает волю, выжигает мысли, испепеляет все чувства. Теперь кажется словно все мое существование состоит только из этой бесконечной пытки. Пока не наступит рассвет.

В сумрачном свете загорающегося нового дня, я надеваю искусно изготовленную маску и никто не догадывается, что меня больше нет. Мое «Я» закончилось в момент, когда ты перестал быть частью моей жизни. Часы мерно отсчитывают время. Оно кажется бесконечным. Когда внутри пустота – так оно и есть. Теперь я словно фарфоровая кукла: такая же прекрасная и такая же пустая внутри.

Но наступает следующая ночь. И темный покров услужливо раскидывает свою вуаль, чтобы дать мне побыть в небытие наедине с призраками прошлого.


End file.
